A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving
A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving is a 1998 made-for-TV special featuring the voice talents of Jim Cummings, Paul Winchell, and John Fiedler. This special shows Pooh and his friends learning the true meaning of Thanksgiving. It was nominated for Primetime Emmy for Outstanding Children's Program. Plot It is Thanksgiving time in the Hundred Acre Wood and Pooh and his friends are all very excited. They prepare a Thanksgiving party and everybody brings something: Pooh brings honey, Piglet brings acorns, Gopher brings lemonade, Owl brings biscuits, Eeyore brings thistles (enough for everybody, despite him acknowledging the fact that he's the only one who likes them), and Tigger brings chocolate ice cream. However, when Rabbit arrives, he points out that these things have nothing to do with Thanksgiving, and that they need something more special. Fortunately, he has a plan: he will decorate the table, Tigger and Eeyore will go into the woods to collect cranberries for sauce, Gopher will make the pumpkin pie, Owl will be responsible for cleaning the dinnerware, and Pooh and Piglet will go after a turkey. They all agree with Rabbit's ideas and do their best to get their parts of the work done. Owl and Gopher have little trouble with their tasks, even with Gopher's use of dynamite for cooking the pumpkin pie. But Tigger and Eeyore accidentally lose all the berries they had gathered. The berries are found by Piglet and Pooh, who decide to use them as bait for their trap to catch a turkey. Unfortunately, they end up catching Eeyore and Tigger instead. Not realizing the mistake, they bring back the sack with Tigger and Eeyore inside. When the two escape, they accidently destroy the decorations and food that Owl, Gopher and Rabbit had been preparing. Everybody is depressed, especially Rabbit and Tigger starts to sob over the ruined party. They all go home, believing there would be no Thanksgiving that year. However, Pooh soon realizes the truth: Thanksgiving is not about turkey and pumpkins; it is about being with friends and expressing gratitude for all good things they have. He calls his friends back and they all recreate the original party with honey, acorns, lemonade, biscuits, thistles, and ice cream. When Rabbit sees the result, he too is happy. Broadcast The special originally aired Thanksgiving Day 1998 at 8 pm on ABC. It reaired every year on Thanksgiving for several years afterward; however, it has not been aired since 2003. According to TVTango.com's ratings database, the first airing brought in a 3.8 household rating. Home video The video has not been released by itself in the United States, with the exception of specially released tapes that were given to members of the Academy Awards for that year's show. It was, however, released as part of the compilation film Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving. Cast *Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh / Tigger (singing voice) *John Fiedler as Piglet *Paul Winchell as Tigger (speaking voice) *Peter Cullen as Eeyore *Ken Sansom as Rabbit *Andre Stojka as Owl *Michael Gough as Gopher *Brady Bluhm as Christopher Robin *Frankie J. Galasso as Christopher Robin (singing voice) *Steven Schatzberg as Piglet (singing voice) *David Warner as the narrator Trivia *When the special was released as part of Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving, the narrator's lines were redubbed by Laurie Main, and the ending scene was shortened down. Gallery 1998-winniethanksgiving-2.jpg 1998-winniethanksgiving-3.jpg 1998-winniethanksgiving-4.jpg Category:Winnie the Pooh films Category:Television specials Category:Thanksgiving productions